Secrets
by my18fears
Summary: Tris lives a great life with her friends in Dauntless but when she finds out a secret about her and another person, her life changes over an envelope. It's time to find the truth. This is my own version of Divergent and I hope you enjoy it. Please read the AN for further information about the story.
1. AN1

**A.N. #1**

Hey readers! This is my very first story on and I am so excited! Before I give you a background of the story let me introduce myself.

My name is Sabiha and I am an Yr8 UK student. I love to read and write as it just a new world that I love to discover. I like to make my characters and give them happy endings (I am not a writer that writes about sad things but I do write it sometimes.) My favorite books are The Divergent Series and The Hunger Games as they are just beautiful books. Here is a random fact about me and The Divergent Series: I have read Divergent and Insurgent at least 12 times but I have only read Allegiant twice. This is because of the ending which made me cry for ages when I first read it. When I read the series, I like to make up my own version of Allegiant and let Four and Tris live a happy ending. Anyway enough about the books, I have 2 brothers and 1 sister and I live a happy life. My aim for life is to make people around me happy and feel loved. No one deserves to be thrown into a world full of depression. I love to bring positivity and I hope this story makes people smile.

 **Things you need to know before you start the story:**

There are six factions in this world: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite and Spectrum. Spectrum is based on the world we live in now. This is a place where you can wear any color you prefer (hence the name "Spectrum") and live normal lives like us. All children under the age of 16 live in Spectrum. The aptitude test will tell you which faction you will fit in. Most people get 1 – 2 factions as their results. It is very rare for a person to get 3 factions. It is considered as unusual but is not a problem to the country unlike the actual book.

When the mother is pregnant with a child, she and her partner must leave their faction and go to Spectrum. They are allowed to leave Spectrum when the child is at the age of 13 or they can send their child to live at a boarding school from the age of 10. The motto "faction before blood" does not exist which means that people can travel from faction to faction to meet family and friends. There is no initiation in this story because they are taught the skills and knowledge before the choosing ceremony.

The story starts with Tris, an average school girl that has had good grades and good friends. She and her brother, Caleb, live in a flat together at Spectrum because their parents left when they were thirteen. FourTris will come in the story soon, so don't worry!

I hope you enjoy the story and if you are confused with the faction system and the rules, please PM me and I will explain as clearly as possible. Please also review and comment if you like the idea! Thank you!

 _Sabiha_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not the author of The Divergent Series. It's pretty clear the author is Veronica Roth.**

Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior but you can call me Tris. I'm 16 years old. I have a brother, Caleb and my parents are from Abnegation. It's time for us to join a new faction. I'm nervous about my decision. This will change my life. In my aptitude test I got Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. I have to choose out of the three factions. I hate Erudite; they are really geeky and annoying. My brother would fit in with them perfectly. I am not selfless enough to be in Abnegation although my parents believe that I am one of the most selfless people they know. Dauntless sounds amazing but really dangerous. I don't know if I have the guts to hurt someone. I know I can be ruthless but I do have a heart. I don't know what faction to choose.

The bus comes every five minutes. I got on the bus with my brother and sat down. As I looked around the bus, everyone looked as if they knew which faction they fit in. I felt as if I was the odd one out. A couple of girls were chatting about joining Amity. A boy sat down and started to do a maths problem. He would obviously fit in with the Erudite. I looked at my brother Caleb, who stood in front of me since there were no more seats left, his face filled with confusion and worry. He was probably thinking about life without me since he knew I would not join Erudite. We talked about this last night at dinner time. He looked so sad and scared about me leaving him that I promised him I would visit him at least once a month. Caleb caught me staring at him and he smiled. Mother would always say that the way to say goodbye without crying was to smile. I never understood what she meant until now. I smiled back at him and we got off the bus.

The choosing ceremony was held at the Eden Hall this year since there were so many people saying goodbye to their loved ones. I forgot that mother and father were going to come. Caleb raised an eyebrow as if he knew what I was thinking. Where are mum and dad? We searched the room like a lighthouse but they were nowhere to be seen. Butterflies started to form in my stomach. Mum and dad have never been late to anything. I was just about to sit down when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mother smiling. I smiled back and squeezed all the air out of her.

"Oh my Beatrice, you have grown!" My mother exclaimed. She looked over at Caleb and smiled. "You are now taller than me Caleb."

We all smiled but I knew something was wrong. Where is Dad? He should be here. He promised me before they left us when we were thirteen. My face must have shown what I was thinking because my mother's smile dropped from her face. She looked down at her shoes and cleared her voice.

"Your father was in a terrible accident a couple of nights ago. A car crashed into his car. Thank God that he is alive. He is much better now and will be dismissed from the hospital in two days." Mother whispered. She looked at me with a tear rolling down her cheek. I hugged her – gently – and whispered "He will be fine. I will come and visit in a month, so don't worry."

We all sat down in alphabetical order. Caleb was behind me and I was behind a girl called Annie Parte. This year's host was Marcus Eaton, leader of Abnegation. Each year a faction takes the role and does a speech on each faction.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the choosing ceremony. Today is the day when all the sixteen-year-olds will face the most challenging decision of their life. Each faction represents a personality. Abnegation are the selfless. They are…" I stopped listening to Marcus's voice and wandered about which faction I should choose.

By the time Marcus finished his speech, I had made up my mind for the faction I was going to choose. Slowly, one by one, 16-year-olds stood up and went to the stage. Marcus stood at the back, handing out a knife to each person. After half an hour my name was called out. I stood and smiled back at Caleb and my mother. Each step to the stage took so much energy. I stood on the stage with the knife in my hand and looked at the five bowls. One of these bowls will hold my blood for the rest of my life, I thought. I walked to the Abnegation bowl and stared at it. This is where my ancestors and family lived. I looked at the Erudite bowl. This is the bowl where my brother's blood will be in. I walked to the Dauntless bowl. This is where my blood will be in. I closed my eyes and my blood dropped into the Dauntless bowl. Dauntless is the faction I chose.

 **AN**

Hey guys, sorry for the boring start. The action will start after a 2 - 3 chapters hopefully. Hope you are having a great Easter!

 _Sabiha_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **2 weeks later**

 **TRIS P.O.V**

I woke up to a bang at my bedroom door. The time was 16:00. "Tris if you don't wake up right now, we will be late to the party!" Christina yelled from the top of her lungs. I groaned and entered the bathroom. The past 2 weeks have been good. I met Christina and Will on the train to Dauntless. They helped me settle into Dauntless and are now my roommates.

I took a shower and went back to my room. Christina lay on my bed and looked up at me. "Come on Tris, today is shopping day. We need to get outfits for the party this evening." Christina has been talking about this day all week. I promised her that we would have a shopping day if she proposed to Eric as a dare. When she proposed to Eric, he punched her in the stomach and walked off. It was hilarious! Will filmed it and now I watch it on my phone every now and then just to annoy her.

I quickly changed into some clothes and put on some make-up. Over the past two weeks, Christina has taught me how to put make- up on and how to choose 'nice' clothing. According to Christina, these are survival lessons in order to live a proper life in Dauntless.

Christina dragged me from shop to shop, at the Dauntless Mall, trying to find the 'perfect' dresses for her and myself. We entered a store called 'Black Love' and went through all the dresses there. As I walked around, trying to find the right dress, a black skaters dress caught my eye. It was sleeveless and had a gorgeous diamond belt. I showed it to Christina and she loved it immediately.

"Tris you are going to look soo good in that!" Christina squealed. I smiled and asked if she had chosen a dress. "I'll show you once we are in the changing room." She replied.

We changed into the dresses and looked at each other. I gasped. Christina looked amazing! She wore a black lace dress that stopped at her knees. She twirled, revealing her back. I laughed as she stopped.

"Tris have you seen yourself yet! You look gorgeous! Everyone is going to fall for you!" She exclaimed. I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror. She was right. I wasn't even sure I was looking at the right person. I looked at myself again. I didn't look like the average girl anymore. The dress fitted me perfectly. It wasn't too short or too revealing. It was just right. I grinned and looked back at Christina. She watched me with glistening eyes.

We changed back into our clothes and went back home. It was 19:00.

"Let's get ready now otherwise, we will be late." Christina said. I nodded and put on my dress. I still couldn't believe myself. I looked like a different person. Once I put on my dress, I sat down at the dressing table for Christina. She did my make- up and curled my hair. I asked her if she needed any help, but she just shooed me away. I sat on the sofa, looking through DauntlessInsta ( **AKA – Instagram, Dauntless style** ). I didn't know many people in Dauntless since I only joined two weeks ago but I did know Four. I bumped into him in the canteen on the first day and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was a mystery that no one has entered. Girls have tried to be with him but he just ignores them. I don't think I will ever have a chance. But who knows…

After a couple of minutes, Christina came in. Her hair was sleek and her makeup was dark and dangerous.

"You look beautiful Christina!" I remarked. She smiled and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Let's hope I'm daring enough for the boys." I laughed, thinking about her and Will. I didn't know if they were together or not but they would be perfect for each other.

We got up and headed to Hancock Building Rooftop. It was a beautiful place. Sometimes people zip-lined from the rooftops but most of the time parties were held here. The wind blew into my face, making me gasp from the cold. I had left my jacket at home, which was a big mistake, but there was nothing I could do about it. Christina grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd to the drinks. I picked up a cup filled with a brown liquid and looked at it. Christina laughed and told me it was beer. I took a sip of 'beer' and regretted it immediately. It had a very bitter taste and burned my throat. I put the cup down and picked up some mango juice. It immediately soothed my throat and tasted much better. I closed my eyes and smiled. My hair flew in the air behind me. It danced with the music. I opened my eyes and looked for Christina. She was slow dancing with Will. CUTE!

I turned around and walked into a person. My juice spilled all over their t-shirt. I looked up to see who I spilt it on. Four. He stood there, staring into my eyes. I felt as if he was searching me. I stared back at him, giving him a hint that I wasn't going to look away. After a couple of seconds, he looked away and grinned. I smiled and realised that I had forgotten about the drink.

"I'm so sorry." I said, looking back down at his t-shirt. It was soaking wet.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly and walked away. He sat down on the sofa and watched me. I walked away and sat on a chair near the drinks.

 **FOUR P.O.V**

I sat down on the sofa and looked back at the girl. She was pretty and petite. She looked at me and I stared back. Her eyes glistened in the night sky. I turned away from her and tried to focus on what Zeke was saying. He has been my best friend since the day we met. But I couldn't keep focus on what he was saying. I kept watching her.

"Hey man, you okay? You've been watching her for a while dude." Zeke said. I looked at him, confused. Was I really watching her for a long time? Impossible. I've never been interested in girls. But she was different; there is something about her that just attracts me.

"Naah mate, I'm good. Think I'm going to leave." I replied. I had a lot of work to do at my apartment. That will keep me busy.

I walked back home, tired and sleepy. It was quite late, around 12am. When I was opening the door, I noticed an envelope stuck at the bottom of the door. I knelt down and picked it up. My name was written in a swirly font. I stumbled inside my apartment and opened it. It was a letter:

 _THE CHASM. 2AM. BRING TRIS WITH YOU. DO NOT TELL ANYONE._

I put the letter down and looked at the clock. I had two hours until I had to be there. With Tris. Why would they want me and Tris? Who was Tris anyway?

I could have an hour of sleep and then go. I set my alarm on my phone, to wake me up at 1am.

I guess tonight was going to be a long night…

 **AN**

 **Hey, guys! I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a maths exam, so I was revising a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. FourTris is coming soon. Some more action will also be coming soon. I will try and update at least once a week from now on although I am very busy. Please send me a review. I don't mind any criticism but don't be too mean. I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you.**

 **Hope everyone is having a great day!**

 **Sabiha**


End file.
